primals_iofandomcom-20200214-history
General Strategy
Misc: * More mana used means more damage (on offensive abilities) * Right-clicking on yourself with a toxic combination will lower your health, beware * It is possible to heal by absorbing light through right-clicking on yourself. * The damage you do depends on your enemy's element * The lightning shield is by far the best shield for most situations (got debuffed as of 2/6/2018) * The dark and smog shield is the second best shield being situational and offering invisibility and keeping your mana and health regeneration when invisible. Great for stealth, teleportation, and assassination. However, if you move or combine anything valid your invisibility will ware off, but you can get it back. If an enemy sees you visibly, they will locate, attack, and reveal your presence. Once they have done that they will leave you alone unless more enemies find out. This shield will no doubt give you plenty of time to strategize your next move. If an unlucky enemy so happens to walk over you, just release a full counter blowing it up in their face effectively destroying them. Although, you should take precautions if you do not expect them to die immediately such as having a teleport ready. Mind you, your speed is the same as all the other enemies, so do not try to outrun them. ** P.S. for bombing enemies either go for a counter or a Defend move (if they are not immune to halo). Defend will cause a massive amount of damage if done properly. If you feel you are in severe danger, switching out to the lightning shield is a adequate strategy. How to: * Shield ** Right click valid, four-piece combination on player * Mine ** Right click on player with element or combo for a compound element * Turret ** Same thing with mine but with two of an element or compound * Guardian ** Same thing with mine but with three of an element or compound Shields: * Your shield determines what you are strong against and weak against ** E.g. A fire shield will be weak to water, a water shield will be weak to air, and no shield means you will take damage neither amplified nor diminished than its normal amount. * Lightning shield: adds speed to player ** The debuff *** still faster than air shield but it is not possible to out run bullets as much emphasizing stategy * Plant and lava shield: 20 damage every second (unverified) for enemies near that are not counters to your shield * Dark shield + smog shield: staying in one spot with out getting hit makes you invisible; however, when you move the indivisibility will be gone. (See misc. for more detail) * Light shield: heal 50 more for absorbing light * Hallowed shield: heal 10 per second * Glass shield: reflects bullets on occasion; however, I have pinpointed what is needed to reflect a bullet. Also, counters to shield do not reflect. * Air shield: makes you slightly faster but less than lightning shield Countering: * Countering (the must have strategy) in this game is like playing "rock paper scissors" except a bit more complicated because of all the gray areas in damaging enemies with certain elements. At least the top and lower elements do not directly counter each other as well making our lives easier. Luring: * Luring is by far one of the easiest strategies to implement. Enemies will chase you if you run away, and this is where you use there stupid AI to your advantage. So for combos I recommend Metal Wall, Stone Fortress, and Defend. All you have to do is get an enemy to chase you, put down a wall of impregnable defense and watch as the enemy gets slaughtered due to it retardedly running into your wall of all unholiness demonized by Cthulhu itself. Camping: * If you need to regenerate but can not risk stopping in the open due to enemies, pull out your dark shield and go invisible. This way you can regenerate your mana, heal, and plan your next move. And if the enemies find you, you can teleport away. Circling: * If you have a tough enemy like the magnet boss, circling would probably be the best since you can dodge attacks. I recommend the lightning shield with this to get your speed on. Other Players (PVP & KOTH):